House Made of Paper
by sigmakutie
Summary: Noah Puckerman is a Literature teacher at William McKinley Prep and Rachel Berry is his 17 year old student. They aren't supposed to become more than that but fate and attraction seem to have a few things to say about that. Puckleberry AU. Teacher/Student relationship and Smut warning.


Title: _House Made of Paper_

Rating: M

Words: 5,850

Summary: Noah Puckerman is a Literature teacher at William McKinley Prep and Rachel Berry is his 17 year old student. They aren't supposed to become more than that but fate and attraction seem to have a few things to say about that.

AN: Title taken from The Writer by Ellie Goulding, though the song has nothing to really do with the story. Also, this story is based off a 1x1 RP I tried to get up and running but I could never find a steady partner for. Unbetaed.

* * *

_House Made of Paper_

As the clock struck two the dismissal bell rang full and loud. A cacophony of sound followed and children suddenly busied themselves with leaving, packing up their belongings and talking loudly with their friends about the long weekend ahead of them. Noah Puckerman smiled at his students as they passed, wishing them a good Memorial Day weekend. He took his glasses off and cleaned them with the corner of his shirt. Just as he put them back on he saw _her_ about to pass by.

"Uhm, Ms. Berry?" He held out his hand to stop her and she turned to him, smiling brightly.

"Yes, Mr. Puckerman?" Her voice was bright and cheery. It made him smile whenever he heard it.

"I was wondering if we could talk after you're done with Glee this afternoon? If you don't have anywhere to be, that is." His hands trembled a bit as he straightened the bottom of his shirt, picking at the buttons.

"Of course, Sir. I'll see you at four o'clock, alright?" He gave her a short nod and she widened her smile before flouncing out of the room.

His eyes drifted down to catch the edge of her skirt flare up. He blushed and turned away when he caught sight of the lily white panties beneath. He let out a heavy breath and fell back into his seat. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses.

* * *

At 3:58 Mr. Puckerman began to fidget in his chair. Well… he'd been doing that for the last half hour really, but, he began to do it far more fervently now. He couldn't seem to make his color sit right against his neck and the pencils in the cup on his desk weren't in the right order _again_.

3:59 and he seemed to wonder how long he could hold his breath. He was as still as a statue - save for his trembling fingers - as he stared straight ahead at the clock on the wall.

The minute hand moved that last tick and he tensed up. Four o'clock on the dot and now he was just waiting… for _her_. But then, it was four o'one. Four o'two. Four o'three. Still, there was nothing. Four o'four. _My god, did something happen?_ Four o'five, and finally she appears. She dashes into the room; panting, out of breath… _flushed._ His eyes begin to track downward o follow the pinkness until his eyes snap back up to her face when she begins talking.

"Mr. Puckerman, I'm so sorry I'm late. Mr. Schuester insisted on talking about teamwork for nearly twenty minutes. I-"

"-Rachel. Rachel, please…." He soothed, chuckling at her tirade. She took a deep breath and relaxed, still panting and _flushed_. "It's alright. It's not your fault that he's long winded." She chuckled at that and he had to shift in his seat a little.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Mr. Puckerman? I've been wondering all of Glee. I hope I'm not in trouble," she babbles a bit. He thinks it's cute. Then he mentally smacks himself for thinking that.

"Well, have a seat," he instructs, pointing at the chair next to the desk. The metal feet scrape against the linoleum floor as she sits. "Rachel- Ms. Berry… I wanted to talk to you about your term paper." She her face falls and she looks down at her hands in her lap. It makes him almost want to cry, she looks so sad and guilty. He pulls a paper from the inside drawer of his desk and lays it on the wooden surface. She leans over to look and he feels his mouth go dry when he can see down the blouse she's wearing.

He turns the paper and slides it towards her so she can see the big C written in red on top next to her name (with a cute little gold star sticker next to it). He can see her eyes well up with tears and he quickly puts a stop to it. "Rachel, please. Look at me." She avoids him for a moment but eventually does. "You're better than this. I know it… and I know _you_ know it. Now, this definitely isn't the worst paper I've ever gotten, but this isn't like you." She nods pitifully. "Is everything okay?" Her eyes fall down to the paper but she says nothing. "Is it your parents?" Silence. "Friends? Glee?" More silence. He pauses to think for a moment. "Is it Finn?" He sees her face cringe and he sighs.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Puckerman. I know I shouldn't let my personal life affect my schoolwork but, I-"

"No, no. It's alright. I understand. Sometimes things get stressful and… sometimes things are out of our control. Does it have anything to do with what happened last week?" She nods. He thinks back to when her boyfriend had her pinned against her locker, kissing her and grabbing at her thighs like some animal while his friends all jeered like a pack of hyenas. If he hadn't pulled Finn off of her he shudders to think of what could have happened.

"He broke up with me. He claimed it was my fault. That I was… that I'm a stuck up prude. He said that he has needs and I just wasn't doing anything for him." Her eyes were glassy with tears and she tried to hide them by wiping at them quickly. She couldn't help it for long though. Soon, the floodgates were open and she was openly weeping into her lap.

"No. No, Rachel. Don't cry…" he quickly moved to his knees in front of her. His slacks were probably dirty now but he didn't care. He pulled her into a hug and she continued to cry into his shoulder. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's alright that you're still a virgin. You don't owe him anything and he's the jerk for trying to force you-"

"-But I'm not!" She interrupted. He was confused. "We've done it before. Not very much, but a few times. But… every time he hurt me. He was too rough and clumsy and- and I was unexperienced so it never felt good. He claimed that it was my own fault I wasn't enjoying it."

"That's not true at all!" He snapped. He never liked Finn Hudson. He was the Quarterback of the football team so he was regaled by all of the students and the other teachers but he was an _idiot_. Not just because he didn't know how to treat women but simply because he didn't know _anything,_ he was just _stupid._ He never had anything intelligent to say and when he did speak he always tried to make himself out to be a good leader but really it just made Noah cringe at how idiotic he made himself sound. And, Holy Moses! The way Schuester would go _on and on_ about how Finn was so much like himself when he went here and how Finn was such a golden boy! It annoyed him to no end! "Finn is an idiot. Alright, Rachel? He doesn't deserve you. You are so much better than him. You should be getting guys that are smart and funny and actually worth a damn. Guys that can put together an intelligent thought of their own that they aren't just taking out of things they hear on television. I've heard that kid quote more Friday Night Lights than I hear on the TV Show it's self!" She chuckles through her tears a bit and lifts her head. It makes him smile. "Seriously! And you deserve a guy who is going to treat you right and love you like you should be loved. Who isn't afraid to show people how they feel. A guy-"

"-Like you?"

He stiffens. "…Rachel-"

"-Mr. Puckerman. You're the best guy in this entire school. You're handsome and smart and funny. You know how to treat women. I'm sure that you know- better than him, or anyone really - how to…." She stops and blushes. He knows where she was going with that. "You're perfect."

"Rachel, please- I'm your teacher. That's not-"

"-It doesn't matter. You're still the best. You're still-" She goes silent and just stares at him. He furrows his brow and looks at her. She still has her arms wrapped around his shoulders and tears on her cheeks. He brushes them away with his thumb and she leans into his touch.

"Rachel…" he whispers in a warning tone.

Before he can get another word out their lips are pressed together. He's not sure who initiated the kiss, but their both kissing back.

"Mmm, Noah…" she moans and he pulls her closer to him.

"Fuck," he grunts and lifts her up so they're standing, backing her up until she's sitting on the edge of the desk. He can feel the heat between her thighs and got he wants so badly to be between them. "No, Rachel. We can't," he snaps, pulling away. He's still between her open thighs and they both still have their arms wrapped around each other.

"I see the way you look at me, Noah. In class, around the halls, even at Temple." She smiles wickedly and he curses whoever taught her to do that. "You want me…." Her hands trails down the buttons of his shirt until she's palming the bulge at his crotch.

"Jesus!" He curses, pulling away completely. He opens his mouth to scold her or deny what she's said but he can't bring himself to. Instead he turns on his heel and storms over to the open door. He pauses a moment, wondering if he's going to leave or just close the door and he's sure she's wondering the same thing until he turns back to look at her.

She's smirking at him. Her hair is a bit mussed and her skirt is rumpled a bit, her blouse is opened on the first button and her legs are open… showing of her lily white panties again. He growls lowly and he smirk widens. He closes the door and gruffly walks towards her.

"So sexy," he grunts as he grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her. "Gorgeous," he grunts against her lips. "Want you so bad…."

"Take me," she commands. But it's more like begging and it makes him so hard that he thrusts his hips into her open thighs. She moans and grips his hips, keeping him close as she grinds her clothed center against his bulge. "Take me… _Mr. Puckerman._"

A growl rips from his throat and he hauls her off the desk to clear it off with one swipe of his arm. Everything goes flying across the floor, including the cup full of pencils that are _definitely not_ in the right order now. "You want me to take you?" His voice is gruff and she just nods. "Answer," he snaps.

"Yes…." Her voice is soft and compliant.

"Yes… _what_?"

She smirks again and he can feel himself growl. "Yes, _Sir._"

He wants to rip open her blouse but he knows if he does it'll be obvious that she was just ravaged so he decides to take his time and do the infuriating task of undoing _every_ _single_ _button_. She's whining as she lays back on the desk, squirming and trying to get friction against his hips as she grinds her cotton covered pussy against them.

"Stop that," he grunts and she just giggles, continuing to do the opposite of what he tells her. "I said… _stop_." He takes her hands and pins them to the desk, laying on top of her to still her entire body. "If you want to get fucked like you want then be a good girl and _stay still._"

She giggles and lifts her head so that she's close to his face. "What do I get if I'm a bad girl?"

He's livid but he kisses her anyways. Roughly. "You get punished. And then fucked because I need some relief too. You may not be allowed to come though," he warns. She pouts and he smirks, taking her lip between his teeth and giving it a suck. "You want me to make you come, don't you?" She nods. He arches his brow.

"Yes, Sir," she says quickly.

He nods curtly and goes back to unbuttoning he only has three left but he glances up and sees a smirk on her lips. Before he can ask what, she grinds against him. "Dammit!" He yells and rips the last three buttons open, making them go flying! He stands back from the desk and paces as she sits up, her blouse hanging open and her sexy cream colored lace bra cupping her full breasts are on display.

"You asked for it," he hisses and grabs her wrist - not hard enough to bruise, but enough so that _he_ has control. He turns her around and beds her over on the desk. He flips up her tiny, little skirt and lays a firm smack across her cotton covered behind. She yelps in surprise but then lets out a moan. He can see from where he's standing that she's already wet from the one smack. Growling, he hauls back and gives her four more spanks, making her give yelping moans each time.

He leans over her and whispers gruffly in her ear, "That's what bad girls get. But you were enjoying it… weren't you?"

"Yes, Sir," she answers primly.

"Do you want more, or would you like to more on?" His hand moves tenderly down her bottom to cup her wet, covered center. She moans in answer. "Rachel…" he warns, wanting a clear answer.

"I want to move on, Mr. Puckerman, Sir." Her voice trembles but she smiling so he know that she's enjoying this.

"You'll be a good girl from now on? Doing what I ask?"

She nods vigorously and says, "Yes, Mr. Puckerman, Sir." He grunts his approval, stroking her with one finger in reward. "Now get up on the desk, remove your panties, and touch yourself," he commands. "I want you wet for me."

"But, I already am wet, Mr. Puckerman. Can't you feel?" She grinds into his hand and he smirks. He'll let that one slide because it was hot.

"I can, but you're not wet enough. I want you so wet that I can just slide right inside. I want you so wet so that I can fuck you so hard you'll want to scream. I want you so wet - so _wanting_ that you're trembling for more. And then I'll fuck you." She's breathing heavier now. "I'll fuck you so good you'll feel me for weeks. I'll fuck you so hard that you'll walk funny. I'm gonna fuck you _raw_." He grinds the heel of his calloused hand into her pussy. He can already feel her getting wetter. "I'll fuck you so good that every time you walk, every time you move, every time you're in the shower and you just barely brush that spot between your legs… you'll be thinking of me and how I made you feel- how I made you come, and you'll want to touch yourself again."

"Yes, Mr. Puckerman, Sir," she says breathlessly. God, that was so hot. She stood up but paused. "Only… I don't know what to do, Mr. Puckerman…. I've never- I never touched myself before." She met his eyes and he could tell she wasn't just saying this to tease him.

"So you've never made yourself orgasm?" She shook her head shyly. "And has Finn ever made you-" She was already shaking her head.

"I think I might have once with the shower head after Finn and I- after our first time but, I'm not sure."

He nodded in understanding. "Did Finn ever even make you hot?"

She shook her head. "Not _him_, anyways."

"Then who-" he paused and saw the way she was looking at him. An image of Rachel on her knees in the shower popped into his head, with the shower head spurting in-between her legs while she bit her lip and moaned out his name. _His name!_ He smirked and tapped her thigh, making her sit on the desk again. He tugged her panties down until they fell to her ankles. He got on his knees and looked into her eyes. "I'll teach you. And you know how much I love teaching," he remarked and she giggled, leaning down to kiss him lightly.

He picked up her panties and put them into his front pocket, smirking. He widened her legs and felt his mouth go dry as he looked to see her gorgeous, wet, _waxed_ _bare_ pussy. He swallowed thickly and flipped up her skirt so she could see. "This," he touched the little nub at the top. She jumped. "is your clit. These," he brushed between her inner and outer labias. She bit her lip. "are your outer lips. These," he ghosted across her inner labia, just inside. She gasped loudly. "are your inner lips. You can rub," he rubbed her clit, "brush," he brushed past her clit, and over her lips, "and finger yourself," he pushed his index finger just one knuckle inside of her. She threw her head back and gripped the edge of the desk. "Those are the basics. I'll help you through the rest. Now… on the desk, head down- ass up," he said crudely.

He watched as he did as told, giving her a glorious view of her pussy. "Now rub your clit. No, with your thumb." She did. "Good girl. Now… run your fingers through your folds like I showed you. Yeah…. just a little harder. Good." He watched in rapture, his hand moving down to massage his bulge, needing to be relieved of a little pressure. "Now enter yourself with one finger-" she did and he had to squeeze himself at her little moan. "go in and out- slowly, not too fast. Yeah… mm, that's it. Now a second. Use your middle and ring fingers to get the best reach Now, just a little faster. Massage yourself. don't be afraid to use your thumb on your clit."

She started humping her hand, moaning louder and louder, her fingers moving faster and faster inside of her and soon she didn't even need his direction, he was just giving noises of appreciation and encouraging words as he stroking himself over his pants. "Yeah… that's it. Don't stop doing that. Good girl…." He rolled his chair over to sit down as he took in the show. He opened his pants and gripped himself through the fabric of his boxers. "Just a bit harder, baby. Yeah! Fuck, that's it."

"Ohh…" she moaned quite loudly. "Like this, Mr. Puckerman?"

"Fuck-" the way she called him by his last name- the name she uses when he's in charge. God, it was so hot. "Yeah, baby. Just like that. Now, stop," he said, getting up and removing her fingers. He sucked them clean and, Jesus! It was the best taste he's ever tasted. "Now you're wet enough. You can get down."

He helped her down since she was trembling and let her lean against the desk. "I was good, Mr. Puckerman?"

He would never hear his name the same way. "So good. I'm so hard, babe. Just for you. Do you wanna do something for me? I won't make you if you don't want to, but-"

"-I'll do anything for you, Mr. Puckerman," she said seriously, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

He let out a heavy breath and sat down in his chair. "Suck me off?" His answer was the way her eyes darted down to his half opened slacks and licked her lips. "I heard and interesting thing about you, you know. I overheard it last year when Ms. Pillsbury was telling Schue. You know what she said?" He didn't give her time to answer. "She said you had no gag reflex. You were trying to- never mind, it's not sexy. What is sexy though, is that that night I dreamed of you sucking my cock and not choking." She licked her lips again. "Can you get dow-"

She was on her knees before he could finish his command. He had to stop her when she was eagerly trying to get his pants over his hips. "Woah, woah. Calm down, baby." He chuckled at her pout. "Let me help," he said, lifting his hips so he could push his pants down followed by his boxers. She stared at his dick when it bounced out, erect and waiting, sticking straight up. "You know how, right?" She just looked up and shrugged. He smiled and said, "I'll help, just remember that you shouldn't ever use your teeth, okay?"

With that he guided her hand towards the base and she easily wrapped her hand around it. He groaned and leaned back in the chair as she wrapped her lips around the head. She was a natural at it and he didn't have to give her all that many directions.

It was so hot watching her. She slid her mouth up and down his shaft, every time taking an inch more than the last until she was taking all ten inches at once. She flattened her tongue against the underside and licked her way up to the head and swirled around before giving it a suck. "Fuck…" he groaned, his hand grabbing a fistful of her hair. "Yeah… don't stop. Suck a little harder." She did everything he asked until he was close. He was beginning to hump her face and even though he knew she wouldn't he didn't want her to choke or feel uncomfortable so he pushed her off.

"But… Mr. Puckerman…."

"I don't want to come, baby. That's for the main event."

She sat up on her knees and smoothed her hands up his bare thighs, taking hold of his wet cock again. "I want to taste you, Mr. Puckerman, Sir. I know you can stay hard for when you fuck me. If not, I can just suck you off until you get hard again." She smiled like she just said the most innocent thing ever. Like she was asking for a cookie instead of if she could suck his cock until he came in her mouth.

If that wasn't the hottest thing he ever heard he didn't know what was. He sat back in his chair and said nothing as she went back to work. It didn't take long, soon he was right back where they left off. He had ahold of her hair and she was sucking him so good that he was humping her face. "Yeah, yeah. Fuck, that's right. Suck right there, baby. That's a good girl. Uhh, yeah…." He could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat and she wasn't even flinching. She pulled off of him and he was about to ask why when she grabbed his dick and began to furiously stroke him while she kissed and suckled his head. It was something straight out of porn, but even better because it was real. No- because it was _Rachel_. It was so hot that he just stood up, grabbed her hair, and spurted everything into her mouth until he was spent.

Afterwards, his legs felt like Jell-O and he had to sit back down. She looked up at him, blinking innocently as she swiped a bit of come from the corner of her mouth with her thumb and sucked it clean, asking "Was I good?" He was half hard again already.

He got up and pushed the chair back in front of the desk. She followed and when she was near he grabbed her arm and pushed her on top of the desk again. "You were better than 'good', baby. You were out-_fucking_-standing! And now… I'm gonna reward you."

She smiled so happily it looked like her face would crack in half. He smiled back and began unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off so that he was bare chested. He felt a sense of pride when she licked her lips. He leaned over and she began running her hands over the hard planes of his chest and abs. He never felt so proud of his body than right then. She ran her hands down and started pulling his hip towards hers. "Woah, baby. What are you doing?"

Her brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Puckerman, I was under the impression that we were going to have sexual intercourse." He snickered a little. The comment was dripping with sarcasm and sass but it was still such a Rachel thing to say.

"We will, baby. But, that's not the reward I was thinking of." He got on his knees in front of her and opened her milky thighs. She sat still, a little unsure of what he was about to do until he began to kiss the insides of her thighs. She gasped and jumped to move away but he wouldn't let her. "You'll like it. I promise." He was so close to her center and his mouth was _watering_ for it. She whimpered a little when his breath just barely ghosted across the tender, heated skin. Finally, he dove in and began to kiss her lips, sucking on them and gently pulling at them before moving up to her clit. He suckled and batted it it about with his lips and tongue. It wasn't long before she was throwing her head back, gripping his shoulder for something to hold onto. His tongue slithered inside of her and he began to taste her from the very source. My God, it was even better then what he had tasted from her fingers.

"Noah, baby. Don't stop."

It was the first time since she first kissed him that she'd called him Noah. Sir and Mr. Puckerman were fine - so hot that she still referred to him in an authoritative way when they were fucking - but she just called him Noah. It was sweet and tender and it only reinforced the fact that Rachel was special because only two - now three - people call him Noah. He continued to kiss and suckle and lick her sweet pussy, enjoying the way she tasted and the way she called his name out and the way she grabbed the back of his shaved head to push him in deeper.

"I'm close," she whimpered, her nails scratching along his scalp in a rough yet extremely hot way.

"Come, baby. Let go and come," he muttered into her center, eating her out with vigor. She gushed against him and moaned and thrust into his mouth until finally she was gasping fro breath, falling back against the desk. He looked up from between her legs and watched her as she panted, her covered breasts rising and falling with her rapid breathing. Her skin pink again like when she ran into his classroom but now he could see that it went all the way down to where his nose was buried into her pelvic bone. "Good, baby?" She nodded, unable to find words. "Can you sit up?" She panted for a moment before nodding slowly and forcing herself up, resting against her forearms.

He smiled and stood up to help her sit up all the way. He pulled her against his chest and she just sat there, hugging him and breathing him in. He realized that she was still in her uniform; her blouse was completely unbuttoned and her bra was still on, her skirt, while rumpled and uneven was still secured around her waist and her knee socks were still on, even though they were uneven and coiled about to her mid calf. The only thing she was missing were her panties, still in his front pocket.

Rachel began to kiss his chest and he looked down to smile at her. He lifted her chin and pressed a kiss to her lips, tenderly at first and then it grew to passionate. While it was hot to fuck Rachel while she was relatively still dressed and he was naked except for his socks, he really wanted to see all of her. Gently, he peeled off her blouse and unclipped her bra, taking it off slowly so he could savor the sight of her girlish breasts. She tried to cover them and he laughed as he pulled her arms away. "You're not going to get shy on me now, are you? After everything we've done?" She smiled and ducked her head to hide her blush. He took her chin again and looked into her eyes, cupping her cheek and caressing her soft skin. "No need to be shy, baby. You're beautiful."

He decided to keep on her knee socks since they were hot, but he didn't want any view he could get to be obstructed by her skirt any longer. She sat on top of his desk, naked and wanting and he was just standing there like an idiot, staring at her like a bumbling teenage- like Finn Hudson!

He pulled away to grab his wallet from the drawer when she grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a condom, baby. You have a bright future ahead of you, I don't wanna be the asshole that fucks it up for you," he said, moving to get it again, but again, she stops him.

"There's no need. I'm on the pill." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I want to feel you," she moaned against his lips.

He stood there, shell shocked for a moment before realizing that this meant that he could feel _all_ of Rachel. Growling he laid her back down and widened her thighs for him to stand between. His cock was pointing straight ahead at her pussy like an arrow, and what could he do, but follow? He guided himself inside of her until she was wrapped around him, completely drenched in her wetness. "Fuck," he moaned.

"Yes, please do," she responded. He would have laughed if he weren't so God Damned turned on! "Noah, move," she begged and that did make him chuckle a bit.

"Are you begging, baby?" He thrust shortly. She moaned and tightened her legs about his waist. "I like that." He thrust once more. "Do it again." Another short thrust.

"Please, baby," she whimpered.

"No." A thrust. "Sir. You _call me Sir_." A thrust punctuated each word.

"Please, Mr. Puckerman, Sir. Fuck me. Make me feel like you promised. Make me come so hard I want to scream. Fuck me until I'm feeling you for weeks and I'm walking funny! Please! Mr. Puckerman, please!"

He smiled wickedly. "That's the kind of begging I like to hear," he said with a chuckle before drawing back and beginning to hammer into her. He pounded her so hard that the entire desk beneath them was beginning to move. Rachel cried out, reaching out for something to hold onto as he fucked her into wood of the table. "God, you're so sexy, baby. Gonna make you come so hard you'll never want anyone else to do it for you. Not even yourself."

His thrusts got faster and harder when her hands reached out and grabbed his shoulders, scratching her nails across the skin, causing a delicious sort of pain that he craved more of, like he craved Rachel.

"I'm so close already, baby," she gasped, arching her back into him. He leaned over and took one of her pert nipples into his mouth. He rolled it between his teeth and laved at it with his tongue. "Harder, Mr. Puckerman. Please…."

He did go harder. He fucked her harder than he has ever fucked anyone before. Soon she was moaning so loud he had to quiet her with kisses as she came around him pumping dick. He wasn't able to hold on for very much longer before he had to pull away and began to spurt inside of her as he still clenching muscles milked him dry. "Fuck," he muttered.

"I don't think I can again, Noah," she said. He laughed this time.

He pulled out of her and smiled at the way she moaned at the leaned over to kiss her, pulling away before it got too heavy again. As much as he'd love to he thinks it's best of they leave soon. The school is empty by now but, no doubt the janitor would be coming around soon and they should be gone before then.

They dressed in silence, only interacting to hand each other an article of clothing. It made him wonder if that was the last time this would happen. He was her teacher and she was only 17, it was wrong and illegal but, he had felt this way for her since the moment he met her last year.

"Rachel," he began, though he was unsure of how he wanted to ask.

"I want to be with you," she answered the unspoken question. "I know the risks and I know that this is wrong. I know that this is probably going to end badly and not like some fairytale but, I don't care." She closed the distance between them and touched the side of his clenched face. "I want to be with you. I care about you, and I- I think I love you. Please, Noah. Don't- don't shut me out. I just-"

Before she could finish he kissed her. "I want to be with you too," he whispered, resting their foreheads together. "That's all I've ever wanted. And not just- not just like what just happened. I mean, that too but, I care about you and I want to be your boyfriend. To hell with the risks. I just want you, Rachel." She smiles and takes his hand. "Do you want a ride?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "I drove, but I do want you to call me later tonight. I might need a few more tips from teacher." She gives him a wink and he's already feeling himself harden again.

"Well, maybe if you come by this weekend you can do some more tutoring. I'm sure you've earned enough extra credit to turn this C you got on your paper to an A, but there's no such thing as too much extra credit, is there?"

She smirks and runs her finger over this zipper of his pants, "Exactly what I was thinking, Mr. Puckerman." She laughs and grabs her bag, kissing him quickly before flouncing out of the room.

Noah shakes his head as he watches her leave. He digs out her cellphone number from the contact information sheet she filled out for his class at the beginning of the semester. As he drove home that night he kept replaying the afternoon in his head and thinking of different things to do when she came over that weekend for more… _tutoring._

* * *

END NOTE: Reviews are much appreciated. Tell me if you'd like a continuation of the story.


End file.
